Valiant boy
by FireAtWill52
Summary: Hermione tells her children a story...


A/N: This is a Voldemort/Harry both die scenario... this is actually what I believe will happen. I don't want Harry die, but I think it might happen... this is Hermione telling her children a bed-time story. Yes, she married Ron.

Hope you enjoy, its v angsty, so don't say I didn't warn you...

Luv ya, FireAtWill52 :)

(The story is simple and basic because her children are young, 3-7 years old, so that's why there's not much detail... just thought you should all know, though I'll probably get flamed for it anyway!)

Valiant boy:

"_For certain is death for the born, and for certain is birth for the dead, therefore, over the inevitable, thou shouldst not grieve..."Bhagavad Gita._

"There was once a boy named Harry Potter. He was the only child of Lily and James Potter. When he was only a year old, a terrible man came, and killed his parents. He tried to kill Harry too, but it didn't work. So, Harry was sent to live with his dreadful Aunt and Uncle, whom were muggles, and they treated him cruelly, even though Harry's Aunt Petunia was his mother's own sister. He endured living with them for 10 years, and would have had to have endured 10 more years, except Harry was a wizard, and when wizard's turns 11, in England, they go to Hogwart's. Well Harry went to Hogwart's... and while on the train he met the two people who would be his best friends forever. He was Sorted into Gryffindor, and so were his two best friends. He had a lot of fun at Hogwart's; he especially loved playing Quidditch. But Harry's time there was not all fun and games. Throughout his years at Hogwart's, he had to watch many of his friends die because of the man who killed his parents. Voldemort was still alive and he wanted to kill Harry. And so, when Harry was in his 7th year at Hogwart's, after defying Voldemort's attempts to kill him 5 times, he decided it was time to hunt Voldemort down, and end his life, once and for all. He set out with his two best friends and together they destroyed all the Horcruxes Voldemort had created in order to preserve his life. In the end, the final battle was between Harry and Lord Voldemort." The woman, who was telling her children a bedtime story they'd never heard before, hesitated. This was the part that hurt.

"In the end, Harry killed Voldemort. And Voldemort also killed Harry. The Wizarding world mourned for the loss of the Boy-Who-Lived. He was good and kind and brave. He was our greatest hero. But he was just a boy, and he died when he was only 17. But he was a courageous boy, and the world still grieves."

_And so do I_, she thought, as she looked at her children.

The youngest, Lily, was asleep on her mothers lap, her brown eyes closed, her red hair framing her face. The twins, James and Sirius, were asleep in their beds. They had matching brown hair and brown eyes. But her oldest son, Harry, was not yet asleep and watching her blue eyes wide.

"You knew him, didn't you mum? You and dad? You were his best friends, weren't you?"

For a seven year old, her son was a very smart boy.

"Yes, darling. He was the best friend we ever had." Hermione stood, and cradled her daughter close to her, as she softly called for her husband to join them.

He wandered in yawning, and lifted Harry up into his arms.

Hermione carried the baby into her room, while her husband dawdled down the hallway, and was subjected to little Harry's numerous questions.

"Would you still be best friends with him today? What was he like? Did you name me after him?"

"Oh, so you're mother told you, huh?" the boy's father glanced down into his son's eyes, which matched his own. "Well, to answer you're questions... most definitely, he was the best person I've ever known, and yes we did name you after him."

"Will Voldemort come back?"

"No, Harry made sure of that. Voldemort's gone now; and he can't ever come back and hurt people again."

_But the cost was far too high..._ he thought, as he tucked his son into bed. Harry was yawning, his red hair tousled.

"Do...do you... Th...Th... Think I'll b... be... be like him"

The man paused as he looked down at his son; the namesake of his best friend, Harry Potter; the most valiant boy that ever lived.

"No one can ever match Harry, but you're _my_ son and he would have been your Uncle..."

_Oh, my dear Ginny, I know how much you miss him..._

Harry looked disappointed, but whether it was at the news he could never be as great as his parent's deceased best friend, or because he could have had the great Harry Potter as an Uncle, his father couldn't tell.

So he simply said, "But you know what? I think you'll come pretty close, my boy. I'll think you'll come pretty close... he's watching over you, over all of us, and he's protecting us... I think he'll help you out when you need it..."

_I miss you, Harry. Every day, all the time. I miss you._

Fin.

This didn't turn out the way I wanted. Oh well.

So yeah, the father is Ron...

The title wasn't really integrated as well as I would have liked into the story; I originally intended there to be a lot more angst than there is... but hey... there's a limit, and children's stories is one of them.

Adios, FireAtWill52 :)


End file.
